particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Genuine Progress Alliance
The Genuine Progress Alliance ''(GPA)'' is a political party in the Democratic Republic of Aloria. Originally known as the Progressive League for Advanced Nation (PLAN), the party has achieved moderate to high success in Alorian politics. Its most prominent members include former president Jerome Resso and three-time presidential candidate Ronan Paul. Political history Emergence: The Formation and Rise of PLAN The party was founded by Jerome Resso in the year 2482 under the name Progressive League for Advanced Nation or PLAN. Being a new political party, it did not manage to win any seats in Parliament in the 2484 elections. On the 2487 elections, it gained 29 seats in Parliament, and would continue to occupy a significant amount of Parliament seats for the 33 years. The highest number of seats that they won during this period was 47 during the February 2502 and February 2517 elections; its lowest number was 21 during the February 2493 elections. Another notable event during the first 36 years of the existence of PLAN was the election of Jerome Resso as the President of Aloria during the February 2505 elections, garnering 53.80% of the vote in the second round over the 46.14% achieved by incumbent president Daniel Mansfield of the Moderate Libertarian Party (MLP). However, Resso would lose the Presidency to Mansfield in the February 2508 elections in one of the closest elections in Alorian history; Mansfield got 50.57% while Resso got 49.40%, a 1.17% difference in the votes. During this time, PLAN had formed an alliance with the People's Reform Party (PRP), frequently supporting each other's bills and having the PRP endorse the presidential candidate of PLAN. It is believed that the endorsement of the PRP was a significant factor to Resso's rise in the presidency. The alliance would soon be dissolved during the February 2514 elections when the PRP fielded its own candidate in the presidential election. Many have said that the lackluster showing of Resso in his final run for the presidency might have been a factor to PRP's withdrawal of support. After the February 2520 elections, the party decided to become inactive for the next 27 years. PLAN came back during the July 2547 elections, with Ronald Resso, the son of Jerome Resso, as its presidential candidate. However, Resso had a poor showing in the election and the following January 2551 elections. They were also not so fortunate in the Parliament elections. After the January 2551 elections, PLAN became inactive once again. Rebirth: The Rise of the GPA Thirty-two years after the party became inactive, it returned in the political limelight under the new name Genuine Progress Alliance, or GPA. The name change was made to differentiate itself from the Progressive Coalition, a coalition of opposition parties in Aloria. GPA was invited to be a member of the coalition, but declined since it "endangered their independent stance on the issues". They garnered only 13 seats in the November 2583 elections but gained 16 more seats in a new election conducted just one month later, and would gradually gain more seats until the December 2590 elections. Jeremy Kudo, the party's presidential candidate during this time, slowly gained popularity and even became the top candidate in the first round of the election during the June 2587 elections; however, he lost to Jose Alvarez of the MLP. After the 2590 elections, the party would become inactive once more for 11 years since majority of the members were stricken with the Brenner virus that hit the nation at that time. The party made a huge comeback in the June 2601 elections when they won 123 of the 750 Parliament seats. Most of the seats came from Ultran province, which had now become the party's favorite province due to the large amount of support it has given them. The party would soon benefit largely from the support of Ultran, most notably in the June 2608 elections. On December 2604, the party chose former prime minister Ronan Paul as its presidential candidate. He landed on fifth place at the first round, but he would soon capture the hearts and minds of the Alorian people and become a very popular figure in Alorian politics. During the June 2608 elections, he became the second member of the party to be engaged in a very close fight for the Alorian presidency after garnering 49.59% of the vote compared to the 50.32% of the incumbent Kirsten Kirkwood of the MLP; it had a 0.73% difference in vote, which was closer than the Resso-Mansfield battle of 2508. Paul made his final run in December 2611, and became very unsuccessful. It was also at that same election that the party drastically lost Parliament seats and lose its base support in Ultran. After the elections, the party became inactive once more. The party became active once more in the year 2649. It was set to participate in the June 2649 elections, but was unable to do so due to a failure in communication in the party. After the elections, the party managed to solve the internal conflicts and is now set to participate once again in Alorian politics. Genuine Progress Genuine Progress is an ideology held by the GPA that can be summarized in these three statements: 1. Change what should be changed. 2. Conserve what should be conserved. 3. Apply to oneself, then to your society. Prominent Members Presidents 1. Jerome Resso - 55th President of Aloria (2505-2508) Presidential Candidates 1. Jerome Resso (2484-2511) 2. Jeff DeFoli (2514-2520) 3. Ronald Resso (2547-2551) 4. Jeremy Kudo (2583-2590) 5. David Montano (2601) 6. Ronan Paul (2604-2611) Cabinet Ministers 1. John Michael Suvery - former Minister of Environment and Tourism 2. Ricky Gondor - former Minister of Science and Technology 3. Ronan Paul - former Prime Minister 4. Conan Tomegawa - former Minister of Internal Affairs 5. Lionel Breadwin - former Minister of Food and Agriculture 6. Shinta Kenmura - former Minister of Justice 7. Mike Risingtower, Jr. - former Minister of Defence 8. Alice Flores - former Minister of Science and Technology 9. Shinichi Mamoto - former Minister of Environment and Tourism Category:Alorian Parties